


it's lonely out in space

by sharkby1e



Series: x33n fucks an alien [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien!Jordan, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Space, Among Us AU, Dirty Talk, Eggs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, basically x33n gets fucked by an alien and that alien is jordan and x33n is totally ok with this, like a very little bit of plot, the tiniest bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Jordan's species is dying out. X33N's the perfect candidate for a mate. There's nobody else around, which may or may not because Jordan was the alien impostor that murdered the rest of the crew. But X33N's life sucked anyway, and he didn't really care about the others that much, and this alien's hot as hell and down to fuck, so X33N is all aboard the one-way train to alien-fucker-ville.
Relationships: Jordan Maron/X33n
Series: x33n fucks an alien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	it's lonely out in space

he's doing wires in electrical, thinking about how they've already lost three of their crewmates to the alien impostor. X33N connects the blue wires, feeling the tingle of electricity beneath his skin, and then moves on to the red. the last set. he's nervous about being here - two of the three bodies had been in electrical. when he looks at the wires, is that a speck of blood he sees? X33N shakes his head, trying to clear away the dark thoughts. sweat pools in the neck of his spacesuit as he fits the last two wire pieces together, then steps back. he's eager to get out of here.

there are footsteps at the door of electrical, and X33N turns to see an imposing silhouette that can only belong to one man. the only crewmate that X33N actually trusts. "hey, jordan," he calls, able to identify that strong build and bright orange spacesuit from a mile away. "what-" he had a question he was going to ask, but before he can, something heavy bashes him on the back of the head and he falls limp into jordan's arms.

* * *

he wakes up in the back of security, his eyes blurry as he tries to figure out what's going on. he tries to get up, but finds his arms bound to his sides with rope, and so instead looks around the room. jordan is leaning over the computers, his expression hidden from X33N by the darkness.

he must've seen something, because jordan goes to the door, and glances at X33N as he does. "oh," jordan grunts. "you're awake." X33N nods, unsure of what else to do or say. jordan's passive expression splits into a wide grin full of unnaturally sharp teeth. "don't worry," he says, and even though he's tied up and his friends are dying, X33N feels compelled to obey. maybe it's his voice, that low, slow drawl that feels seductive no matter the mood, trickling like honey into X33N's ears and taking root in his mind. "i'll take care of this. and then..." jordan looks directly at X33N, his dark eyes dragging over his shirt and pants, and X33N suddenly wonders where his blue spacesuit went. he feels naked without it, and his ears burn red as jordan finishes, "...we'll have some fun."

X33N's mind is spinning as jordan steps out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him and leaving X33N stranded in the dark. _have some fun?_ X33N thinks. jordan's going to take care of it... the other crewmates, X33N realizes. jordan's going to kill the rest of the crew, and then come back to... probably play some sadistic game with him, some twisted homage to the fact that X33N had _thought_ jordan was trustworthy and his friend. _either that, or..._ X33N shuts that train of thought down quickly. jordan's not a sex guy, and even if he is, that would be pretty out of left field considering the circumstances. then again, X33N had thought that jordan wasn't a murderous alien either, and look how quickly he's been proven wrong.

it's the expression that's getting him. X33N's nervous and terrified for what's going to happen to him, and he's _sure_ he's going to be killed in some awful way, but it's jordan's expression that he's stuck on. the narrowed eyes, the half-smirk, the tilt of his head... every time, his mind circles back to that expression and what it might mean. X33N's not sure what his head thinks it means - but his dick seems pretty sure. X33N's embarrassed. yeah, he's thought about getting fucked by jordan a few times (okay, maybe more than a few times, but c'mon, they've been on this ship for a whole year and there are limited options), but this was completely different from a quick fuck in his quarters one night when everybody else is asleep. jordan's an _alien,_ and though X33N has nothing against fucking aliens (it's pretty hard to avoid it considering humanity is just one species in the vast universe), he's one of the kinds that would probably fuck you and then eat you in the morning - literally. as hot as it sounds, X33N wants to avoid getting eaten, though... he's been struggling against the ropes this whole time, and he just can't get himself free. he'll have to wait until jordan gets back, maybe make a break for it if jordan releases him - though he's not sure where he'd go. the ship's escape pods were all jettisoned, empty, before the killing started. the navigation and piloting systems are fried. jordan would just hunt him down and catch him again.

no, there was nothing X33N could do. he would just have to wait for jordan to come back, and accept what fate he was given.

* * *

when jordan returns, his orange suit is stained with red splotches. he doesn't look at X33N - instead, he moves to the other side of the small office and discards his bloody spacesuit into the corner. X33N's breath hitches in his throat. jordan's white shirt is spread tightly across his pecs, every line visible through the fabric. his pants are much baggier, to X33N's dismay, but the shirt's enough. he's fully aroused now, and wishing he could do anything about it. people are dead, and here he is silently hoping that this alien impostor will fuck him before killing him.

jordan raises an eyebrow, and X33N realizes that he's been whimpering quietly. his eyes pass from X33N's face down to X33N's pants, and X33N wishes they were as baggy as jordan's, because god, there's an obvious tent there that jordan's staring directly at. "i see you're enjoying yourself," jordan purrs, sounding... _pleased?_ "what have you been up to while i was gone? have you just been sitting here, thinking about what i might do to you when i got back?"

X33N nods slowly, unsure if the question was meant to be answered. he's silent now, forcing his terrified and aroused whimpers to stay in his throat as the alien strides towards him. jordan kneels next to him and in one smooth motion, lifts X33N into his arms. X33N doesn't want to speak, doesn't want to make things any worse for himself. jordan's amused by his arousal, and X33N doesn't know if that's good or bad. maybe it means his death will be less painful.

jordan carries him out of security and through upper engine, then past medbay into the cafeteria. it's gone through quite the change - they'd found traces of some strange slime with the dead crewmates' bodies, and now the cafeteria is covered in it. jordan's boots make a slight squishing sound on it as he walks, carrying X33N to the table, though it doesn't look like a table anymore, in the center of the room. jordan sets him down on the bench, slices the ropes away, and orders, "stay."

X33N's instinct is to run, but he does as he's told, watching as tentacles curl over jordan's shoulders and around his waist and snake towards him through the air. _this keeps getting better and better,_ X33N thinks sarcastically, trying to shift back, but the edge of the table prevents him. "wait," X33N croaks desperately, wanting some answers before he died - because he was _going_ to die. it didn't make any sense for jordan to kill everyone except him. the tentacles stop, and jordan looks at him quizzically. "what are you going to do to me? why are you doing this?" there's a pause, and X33N stares at jordan, disregarding every dirty thought passing through his mind and focusing on staying alive. maybe there _was_ some way out of this.

two of the tentacles shoot towards him and grab his wrists, pinning them back against the table. X33N strains, but they're strong, and he can't stop them from coiling up his arms towards his neck. other tentacles join them, grasping his legs, waist, and chest - and soon he's lost in the warm, slimy sensation of tentacles trailing over his skin. it's then that jordan speaks and X33N is pulled out of his momentary stupor. "my species is dying," he says quietly. "there are not enough of us left to reproduce amongst ourselves." X33N opens his mouth to question, but a thick tentacle slips inside before he can speak and he's distracted by running his tongue along the strange appendage. "i have been searching for someone that might be suitable for me." jordan smiles softly, leaning forward to cup X33N's cheek in his hand and the tentacle in X33N's mouth retreats, leaving him trying to focus on jordan's face next to his. "and now i've found you," he murmurs. "i'm going to breed you and lay my eggs inside you, and then i'll take you back to live with the remains of my species."

X33N's mind is racing. not only is jordan going to fuck him, but he's not going to die. and- his thoughts are interrupted by one of jordan's tentacles pressing on his dick through his pants, and what he was going to say is changed into a squeak of, _"eggs?"_

jordan laughs, trailing his other hand over X33N's stomach. "yes, pet," he says. "you're going to look so gorgeous, stuffed full of my eggs. all my people will know that you belong to me, and you'll always feel as if my cock is buried inside you - though i've heard it's even better than that." at that, X33N feels heat rush down his spine into his gut, making him feel lightheaded. "so, what do you say?" jordan asks, and X33N almost laughs - he's going to be fucked (not just fucked, _bred,_ with the guarantee of it happening again and again) by a shapeshifting, egg-laying alien creature whether he likes it or not, but jordan still has the politesse to ask.

and X33N's fucking ecstatic. he knows he shouldn't be, knows he should be disgusted at the thought of becoming a toy used to reproduce, and the thought of having alien eggs moving around in his ass, but jordan's hitting all his kinks on the head and awakening new ones he didn't know he had. he wants it, even though he knows it's happening either way, and as jordan's tentacles continue to coil over his skin and jordan's hand continues to gently move along his stomach, which X33N is now imagining full and bulging and it's enough to make his dick strain against his pants so much that it hurts, X33N moans breathily, "yes - god, yes, please."

jordan pulls back, bringing most of the tentacles with him, and a quiet whine escapes from X33N's throat. "whore," jordan spits, and X33N wonders vaguely if jordan somehow has a list of his kinks somewhere. "look at you. you're a mess already, and i haven't even started." X33N knows he probably does look horrendous - his hair's been ruffled, both of his boots have been removed and one of his socks, he's practically drooling with his legs spread as far as they'll go, and his cock is fighting against his pants and underwear. he doesn't care, though. "so desperate for me to breed you... such a good little pet. i knew i chose the right one."

two tentacles slip under X33N's arms, and another two under his legs, and he's slowly moved from the bench to the floor, cushioned by the strange alien slime. X33N realizes that this room was probably prepared for this, that jordan had tried to make it as comfortable as possible for his pet. X33N feels a rush of affection - the last year hadn't been meaningless after all. even if jordan isn't who X33N thought he was, he still cares about X33N. then X33N's distracted by tentacles removing his pants and sliding underneath his shirt to remove that as well. "fuck." X33N's shaking, and then his underwear's gone and he's fully naked in front of jordan, who's only removed his shirt.

"i'll start slow," jordan says quietly. "i don't want to hurt you." X33N can't see well, but he feels the tapered tip of a tentacle pressing at his entrance, and then it's inside and X33N moans, his eyes fluttering closed as he's completely absorbed in the sensation of the tentacle moving around inside him. it's excreting a slippery fluid over his insides, making its movements easier and easier, and a second tentacle slips inside to join it. it's a foreign feeling, having something alive and moving inside of him, but X33N thinks it feels amazing. a third tentacle pushes into his ass and that's where he loses count, because all three hit his prostate at once and he moans again, arching his back off of the floor.

"more," X33N demands, opening his eyes to look at the vast array of tentacles protruding from jordan's back. "i want more."

jordan frowns. "are you sure? i really don't want to hurt you-"

"i'm your bitch, not your lover," X33N mutters. "give it to me." he tries to shift down, spear himself further on jordan's tentacles, but it doesn't quite work that way. he's at jordan's mercy, he thinks, as some of the other tentacles reach forward to grab his arms and legs again, and his legs are forced further apart.

"fine," jordan growls, and X33N feels tentacle after tentacle rapidly press into him, making his breath hitch in his throat and taking him by surprise - even though he asked for it. they were all different thicknesses and lengths, all moving individually at their own pace, pressing one after another against his prostate and making him whine in pleasure. it's an electric feeling, spreading all up his spine and around his body, making him warm and chasing that jolt of ecstasy he feels every time another tentacle presses deeper. "but that's the last time you order me to do anything." the tentacles on X33N's arms squeeze tighter and he feels a small tentacle curl around the base of his cock, making him twitch in surprise. then X33N realizes that was just the tip of the tentacle - it's long and gets so much thicker as it goes, wrapping all the way around the length of his dick until it's fully enveloped in sticky warmth, and X33N pants like an animal, his dick throbbing. "you're _mine,_ X33N. do you understand?"

the contrast between the rapid movement in his ass and the excruciating stillness around his cock was painfully obvious, as he lays there trying to compose himself enough to speak. "yes," X33N manages, blinking open hazy eyes to look at the alien kneeling between his legs. before he can stop himself, he adds, "yes, master," and he shivers.

jordan smiles. "good boy," he says, and the praise goes right to X33N's dick. "you'll have lots of time to learn." he doesn't clarify what he means, but X33N knows. jordan mentioned it earlier. this is going to be X33N's life - getting fucked, whenever and however his master wished it. hell of a lot better than being dead, X33N supposes. hell of a lot better than going back home, actually. he's been trying to permanently get away from that rock for years. "you like that, don't you?" jordan continues, as if he could read X33N's mind. "you like being my little pet. my whore, my toy, my good boy, oh so desperate for his master's _cock..."_ on the last word, jordan unzips his pants, and X33N's head swims at the sight. his pants disguised the size of his dick, but his boxers don't. what jordan said is true - he wants it, he wants it _so badly,_ but it's also so fucking massive that X33N doesn't know if it will fit, even with all the work the tentacles are doing lubing and stretching and relaxing his hole.

"i don't think i can-" X33N starts, but before he can finish, jordan leans down and sinks his teeth into the side of X33N's neck, sending fire into his veins and making him squeak in pain and surprise. "what the fuck?" he yelps, trying to reach up and touch his neck but the tentacles keep his arms pinned down.

"you don't think you can take me," jordan finishes. "you should be able to now."

"you can _do that?"_ X33N gapes at him. "that's definitely some fucking alien magic shit-" he's still breathing heavily, still trying to chase friction with the tentacle around his cock, but it's so difficult to concentrate on one thing with all the tentacles pushing around inside and outside him.

jordan looks sheepish. "it's supposed to be for making animals easier to eat or something," he explains, "but these days it's pretty much just used to make sex easier." he sits back and lazily takes his pants off, while the tentacle around X33N's dick _finally_ moves, and it's a tantalizingly slow stroke up and down, but X33N bucks his hips into it anyway - and that proves to be both a great and an awful idea, because it shifts all the tentacles inside him at once and it feels like his brain short-circuits for a moment.

"fuck!" X33N breathes, electing to stay still but finding it horribly difficult. the pressure in his gut has been painful since the start of their encounter, and having his dick teased like this is just making it worse. "master, i- god, fucking _please,_ i need-" he stammers, trying to get the words out.

"what do you need, pet?" jordan coos, a shit-eating grin on his face. he knows exactly what X33N wants, and X33N knows he's going to have to sacrifice the last of his dignity to get it. "why don't you beg for it, and i'll decide whether or not you deserve it?" jordan uses his thumbs to rub X33N's nipples, adding insult to injury with X33N's overstimulated body and understimulated cock.

"i need to cum," he blurts out, the words breathy from his throat as tentacles continue to give just the barest amount of attention to his needy dick. "please, i've been a good boy, i need to cum, it hurts-" X33N's words are cut off by a gasping moan as the tentacle squeezes his cock, keeping the pressure on as it shifts up and down. "mhm..." he murmurs. "f-faster, please..." he feels a million miles away, the pleasure still coming from his ass numbing his brain as he tried to focus.

jordan seems satisfied, because the tentacle picks up its pace and soon X33N cums all over it, his eyes rolling back into his head as he falls, limp and tired, to the ground. the tentacles retreat from inside him, leaving his body uncomfortably empty and still. he lays there, panting, under jordan's watchful eye, for a few long moments, before he feels fingers - not tentacles, fingers - ghost over his collarbone and hips and knows that jordan's eager to fuck him. that was just the preparation, X33N realizes, that was just making sure he was ready. now came the real deal.

X33N pushes himself up onto his elbows so that he can look at jordan properly. jordan's discarded his boxers and is studying X33N with a lazy, predatory look in his eyes, taking in his sweat-covered body and gaping, aching hole. he raises an eyebrow and asks, "do you still want more, pet? do you still want to be filled with my eggs?" in that low, husky tone of his that drove X33N wild.

"yeah," X33N grunts, letting the tentacles push him back down so that he's laying flat again. "i'm ready." he's exhausted but aching to be filled, fondly remembering the sight of jordan's tentacles squirming beneath his skin and wondering how it will feel, when jordan's buried inside him, when jordan lays his eggs inside him. he's _excited._

jordan shifts forward and presses the tip of his cock against X33N's hole. he tries to somehow ready himself for the experience, but then jordan pushes in and even with the lubricant from the tentacles, it catches against X33N's insides, rubbing a fierce heat into his body. jordan groans and goes a bit further before he stops, letting X33N try to adjust to the size. he feels so full, so pleasantly burning with heat and the slight pain of having something so large inside of him, and so it shocks him when he opens his eyes and realizes that only _half_ of jordan's length is inside him so far. X33N falls limp again, letting out a high whine. he wants all of it, he wants all of jordan stuffed inside of him, but he has to wait.

and then jordan snaps his hips forward and his cock drives the rest of the way in, slamming into X33N's prostate with such force he thinks he's seeing stars. X33N gasps, and halfway through his gasp turns into a breathy moan of pleasure. it's big, it's so big, and it feels like it's rearranging his insides to fit properly. he can feel it pushing against his skin, and when he reaches down he feels a bump at the base of his stomach that he knows is jordan's cock, which makes him dizzy. jordan runs his fingers over X33N's hand and drawls, "just wait."

jordan rolls his hips once, pulling back and then hitting X33N's prostate again, and X33N moans loudly. over and over, jordan hammers his dick into X33N, and X33N quickly turns into a mess of pleased sounds, sweat, and the smell of sex. he can't concentrate, can't think straight - the only thing in his mind is the repeated use of his hole and the massive cock that feels like it's going to split him in half. it burns and X33N fucking _loves_ it.

"ah-ha," jordan pants, his dark eyes hazed with lust. X33N can draw his own conclusions - he knows jordan's close, though there's not much he can do to help. jordan's thrusts become erratic and X33N groans at the drag of jordan's cock over his insides.

he pulls almost all the way out of X33N and slams back in, releasing a jet of cum that floods X33N's insides and entire body with warmth and pleasure. jordan starts to pull out slowly, and X33N whines, wanting to stay full, but then as the first egg slides in, he realizes why. it feels like it's the size of a tangerine, and quickly, more join it, pressing against each other and his walls to create a heavy, warm feeling that didn't burn like jordan's cock did. jordan slides out and one of the tentacles pushes a plug into X33N's hole, keeping the cum and eggs nestled inside of him. X33N's eyes are closed as he savors the sensation, letting out a quiet moan on every exhale. he's got real live alien eggs inside of him, so many that he needed to be envenomed to make sure he could carry them all, and he knows that should be the most disgusting thing he's ever experienced, but he's never felt so good.

the tentacles around X33N's arms pull on him gently, coaxing him into sitting up, and so he does, slowly, feeling pleasure shoot down to his toes as the eggs shift around inside him. jordan's fingers brush X33N's stomach and he finally works up the courage to look down... and he's lightheaded when he sees it. his stomach is bulging out, the eggs clearly imprinted in his skin, and he's stretched further than should be possible, thanks to jordan's venom - X33N's thrilled. he's bloated and bulging and it's clear that this isn't normal, that some alien has forced these eggs inside him, and he's almost proud, even though he didn't do any of the work. he runs his fingers over the bumps in his stomach, touching each egg through his skin and feeling it move inside him, amused by the way he could make himself feel so much pleasure just by brushing against the eggs.

"happy?" jordan prompts, moving X33N so that he's sitting between jordan's legs, and one of the eggs hits X33N's prostate as he shifts, making him fall against jordan's chest and moan. "you like being filled with my eggs, don't you, pet?" he says, breath hot against X33N's neck.

"h-how long before th-they..." X33N stammers, trailing off as he realizes that he's sitting against jordan's dick and momentarily getting distracted.

"...hatch?" jordan finishes. "a few days. we're fast." he runs his own hands over X33N's stomach, shifting all the eggs in one smooth motion, and X33N lets out a noise of pleasure. "they'll get bigger and bigger until the casing dissolves and you're able to feel them squirm." X33N wasn't sure how they could get _bigger,_ he was already filled to the brim, but he just hummed and pressed his nose into jordan's neck. "you look so gorgeous..."

"this isn't how i was expecting today to go," X33N comments quietly, eliciting a chuckle from jordan, "but holy fuck, i'm not complaining." he yawns, the action taking him by surprise. "i'm fuckin'- exhausted, though."

jordan speaks directly into his ear, voice low and convincing. "sleep," he says. "sleep, and i'll take care of the rest."

and so X33N lays his head back against jordan's shoulder and lets exhaustion take him to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a niche ship but if u want to leave a rq for another one in da comments go ahead, i would like to do more. doesnt have to be this au either but cool if it is. also if u want me to do another ship tell me the ship and ill let u know if id be down  
> if u think the summary is funny pls stroke my ego and let me know hearteyes


End file.
